Simply Waiting
by uluvme
Summary: Can you be any lamer Davies? Did you sleep well? What kind of question is that? Just remind the girl that she spent the night with a hormone raging lesbian.
1. Part 1 of 3

**AU-ish story about one of my fave couples. It's planned out as a two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, but gosh do I wish I do.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why don't you go talk to her Ash?" Kyla asked me one day during lunch. "You're staring at her again and it's starting to get really annoying. You don't have to ask her out or anything, just _talk_ to her."

All this got in response was an eye roll. Kyla, so young and naïve. If you didn't know by now she's my half-sister. When my dad died two years ago, I found out I wasn't his only daughter. She was nice and all but, I couldn't accept her. I felt so betrayed, after fifteen years of having to deal with my nearly non-existent mother I find out that my dad had another kid. I thought she was just there so she could get her share of my dad's will but it turns out that she wanted to get to know her big sister, well her older half-sister. It took some time but we started getting along, hanging out once in awhile; she even started going out with my best guy friend Aiden. If you asked me two years ago what I thought about Kyla Woods I would say that she's a gold-digging, self-centered bitch, but now I would do anything to protect her. I don't even see her as my half-sister anymore; as far as I'm concerned, she's just my baby sis – god that was cheesy. Don't tell her I said that, she'd get all mushy and wouldn't let me live it down.

"Yeah Ash, you've been checking this girl out since she moved here last year. Grow some balls and talk to her already!"

That was Aiden, I mentioned him earlier. He's such a guy. We've been best friends since the second grade when he saved me from these dumbasses that wouldn't leave me alone (my nanny said I looked cute with those pigtails, but those jerks kept pulling them). If I ever needed him, he would drop everything and be there in a heartbeat – unless he was with Kyla and she said 'no'. Damn, that boy is seriously whipped; but I have to give my sister props for having that much control on him, he needs it.

"Would you idiotas shut up?" Ah, the voice of reason: my best girl friend Madison. "Ashley's not stupid; she would make a move if chica didn't have a boyfriend. But why she's with that estupido is beyond me." I've known this girl since we were in diapers. She may come on strong sometimes but she's always looking out for me, you could say that she's my big sister. Shit, there I go again being all cheesy. But seriously, this girl would go out of her way to make sure no one's harassing me or some other shit. I remember when I came out; she threatened the entire student body that they would be in a world of hurt if any of them dared to give me a hard time. I guess it kinda helps that she's head cheerleader and the four of us practically rule King High.

Getting out of LaLa Land I find that these three are still arguing. "Guys, Madi's right. She's taken and there is no way I'm going to hit on someone else's girl; that's just plain low."

"But it doesn't mean that you can't be friends," Ky disputes. "And I know for a fact that she has a thing for you."

This perks my interest. "Oh yeah? How so?"

"She's coming over here and _totally_ checking you out." Wait, what? I turn around and she is definitely coming over to our table. Shit, shit, shit. When she's at the table, I'm about to say something when –

"Hey Madison, I came by to tell you that I can't make it to practice today coz I have a doctor's appointment." And suddenly all the hope that built up a few seconds ago disappears. Yeah Ky, she _totally_ has a thing for me. Notice the sarcasm? Please, this girl was probably named Ms. Straight America.

"It's okay; we're just going through some old routines anyways."

"Oh okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," she says. "Bye guys," she addresses the table as a whole. Then she's looking right at me and I'm drowning in a pool of blue. "Bye Ashley."

All coherent thought has vanished and I'm sitting looking like an idiot as she walks back to her boy toy and his friends. _She_ just talked to me. _Blue Eyes_ just talked to me. _Spencer Carlin_ just fuckin' talked to me and I sit there like a retard. God, just kill me now. That was the first time she's spoken to me since her first day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Flashback**_

_Cup of white mocha in one hand I try to get my stupid locker to open, goddamn this stupid thing won't open. I get so pissed off I start to bang on it. Pulling at the damn handle again with too much force the door opened causing me to stumble back into someone. I would've fallen if that person hadn't held me up. Damn, I dropped my mocha. "Shit! I'm sorry! My stupid locke-" _

_Turning around I forgot what I was saying as I became captivated by the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. With her long, blonde hair and those eyes, she looks likes the poster child for angels. Her skin looked so soft, I kinda wanted to find out if it was but that would border on weird and creepy. "Ahem. My locker wasn't cooperating. Um, again I'm really sorry."_

_And she laughed, it was so mesmerizing. "It's okay. But if you want to make it up to me, you can tell me where room 312 is. It's my first day and I'm kinda lost."_

"_Um, it's on the other side of campus. Just walk straight that way and turn right when you see the bulletin board. It's gonna be on your left." She tilts her head to the side and pouts. Oh my god, that's so cute. Wait, did I just say cute? I never say cute._

"_Great, now I'm really late. Thanks for directions …"_

"_Ashley. Ashley Davies."_

_With that, she starts to walk away backwards. "Thanks again Ashley Davies!" _

_She turns around and begins walking away. "Wait! I didn't get your name!"_

_Stopping she turns to me, "Spencer Carlin."_

_**End Flashback**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That was the last thing she said to me until today. This is so wrong! I'm Ashley frickin' Davies. I can get any girl or guy I want and here I am moping over some girl. Some straight girl. Some straight girl who has a boyfriend. URGH! My life sucks.

"Ay, Dios mio. Did you two see that?" Huh? What's Madi going on about? "I think I saw little hearts floating around her head," she continues causing Kyla and Aiden to laugh with her. Great, now you're making fun of me Madi? I thought you were the reasonable one.

"You all suck," I mumble. Unfortunately, this only causes them to laugh even more. Jerks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, TGIFF. Goodbye school, hello three-day weekend. Leaning against my kitchen counter with a cup of JD and coke in hand, I scan the party. A Davies - now Davies-Woods - party is always the way to end the week. Every other Friday Kyla and I would throw a party in order to relieve all the built up stress over the past two weeks and let loose.

And speaking of letting loose it seems that Kyla had one too many drinks, again. Aiden's carrying her up to her room right now. Poor guy, it looks like they're done for the night. At least I don't have to worry about them doing the nasty.

Ew. Ew. Ew. I just got a mental image. Damn my overactive imagination. Urgh, I gotta get outta here.

Telling Madi to kick everyone out when she wants to I throw my drink away and go to my room. Walking up the stairs the music and noise begin to fade away. Thank god, my room is on the other side of the house coz I'm getting tired of all those people. Just because our group can make or break you at King High a majority of the student body has taken to sucking up to us. Mindless idiots need their own lives.

Closing my door I'm about to strip off my shirt when my bathroom door opens. Holy Shit! Who the fuck is in my room? As quietly as I can, I creep over to my baseball bat. (Aiden and I like to go to the batting cage every once in awhile.) I'm about to swing when I see who it is. What the hell?

"Jeez Ash, give me a heart attack why don't 'cha," she says to me, hand over her heart. I think _my_ heart just fluttered a little. Blue Eyes called me "Ash". Eyeing the bat she asks, "Um, can you put that down?"

"Oh, yeah." I'm still trying to figure out what she's doing here as I lower my bat and what better way than asking? "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Uh … Patrick brought me?" She's asking as if she's not sure what I'm getting at. Why'd she mention that idiot? Have I told you that I don't like her boyfriend? Well, if I didn't then here it is: I don't like her boyfriend.

"I mean in my room."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that it was loud downstairs and Patrick was getting drunk and I don't like dealing with …" Aww she's babbling, that's kinda cute.

"Spencer. Spencer! It's okay. I just wanted to know why you're here. No need for a play by play, a simple answer would've been fine." She's blushing now. This girl is so fuckin' adorable! "So you were getting tired of the people too, huh?"

"A little," she admits as she sticks her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Yeah, I got tired of the whole 'get drunk and sleep with a random person' bit. Decided to come up and just crash for the night."

Her eyes get a little wide as if she's realizing something. "Oh I'm sorry. Here you are wanting to sleep and - I'm just going to go now."

No, no, no. Don't leave Blue Eyes. I wanna talk to you, get to know you. What's your favorite color? Who's your favorite band? What do you like to eat? Do you have any pet peeves? Do you wanna go out sometime? No, wait. I can't ask that last one. She has a boyfriend Davies, get over it. "How are you getting home?" Oh look, she stopped. Yay.

"Um, Patrick drove us here so I guess I'll just call one my brothers," she replied. "Wait, Clay is out with Chelsea; I don't want to bother them. And I think I saw Glen playing beer pong downstairs."

"I'd offer you a ride home, but I'm in no condition to be driving." I could always just – NO. Can't ask her that, she'll think – "Do you want to just spend the night?"

"Oh, I couldn't. I should really get home." Why are you protesting? You don't wanna spend time with me?

"Nah it's totally fine. If you need to, just call your parents and tell them you're spending the night."

"My parents are out of town."

"Even better. Look at it this way: you can either spend the night here with fabulous me, or you can go home to an empty house." Wow, that was bold. I can't believe that I said that. Now she's gonna think I'm some conceited bitch.

"Are you sure?" Aw, there's that head tilt again. I love it when she does that.

"Positive. You can stay in here; I'll just crash with Madi." See I can be considerate, especially when it comes to you Blue Eyes.

"No, no, no. I don't want to put you out of your bed. If that's the case I'll just go home." But I don't want you to.

"Well, I guess – if it's okay with you – we can _share_ my bed." Okay, now that was bold. "I promise not to molest you in your sleep."

She looks like she's really thinking about and let me tell you her face is so cute right now. "Okay, thanks Ash."

"No problem Blue Eyes." Oh crap, did I just say that aloud?

"Blue Eyes?" Yep, I did. Damn it Davies. You were making progress!

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It kinda slipped out."

"No, it's okay. I like it." Wow, her smile is beautiful. Scratch that, everything about this girl is beautiful. She's so – what's the word? – perfect. She's perfect.

"Um, wait here." I walk into my closet and grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she can change into; don't want her to be uncomfortable. "You can wear these tonight, they should fit," I say as I hand her the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom."

When she's gone I grab another pair of shorts and a tank top this time. After changing as quickly as possible I bound onto my bed and wait for her. Crap. This was a bad idea. Like, really bad. Why, do you ask? Well, Spencer Carlin is staying in my bed. With me. In my bed with me. Me. Bed. And Spencer Carlin. Together. On the same bed. Just me and her – I think you get the idea.

Anyways, even though this bed is huge I don't think I can refrain from touching her in the middle of the night. What if we wake up in some awkward position tomorrow morning? She's gonna freak and never talk to me again. Granted this is like the third time she's spoken to me it's still something.

Oh. Crap. It just got worse. Blue Eyes just walked out of the bathroom. I shouldn't have given her those shorts. And why the hell did I give her the tightest t-shirt I own? Way too much skin is showing. It's official: I'm screwed.

Placing her clothes – which she folded neatly – on my couch and her shoes on the floor, she makes her way to the left side of the bed and just stands there, fidgeting a little. "Um, thanks again for letting me spend the night," she says as she tugs at the hem of the shirt a little.

Giving her a small smile, I pull the covers back and the pat the empty area, inviting her onto my bed. "It's no problem. I have to confess though, I did this for myself."

"How so?" Blue Eyes asks as she gets in, facing me with her head tilted. She has to stop doing that coz one of these days I'm going to lose it and jump her.

Hhmm let's see how brave I am. "Asking you to spend the night was just an excuse to have a beautiful girl in my bed." Please don't freak out. PLEASE don't freak out.

She's blushing now and staring intently at her hands, which are resting on her lap. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you get that all the time from Patrick," I say, trying my best not to gag when I say his name.

"Um, he's never called me beautiful before."

I'm shocked right now. He's never told her she 's beautiful? How is that possible? How is it possible for him to be going out with her for nearly five months – yeah I kept track, it's not stalkerish at all – and had never told her how beautiful she is? This girl is possibly the most beautiful girl at King High right now. Not possible, she's got to be lying or being modest. "You're kidding right?"

She finally looks up and I'm enthralled by the blueness of her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. "No, I'm serious. He's told me I'm hot or pretty, but never beautiful. My family has told me that I am but they're family, they're supposed to."

I don't know why or how, but the next thing I know my right hand is cupping her cheek. "Well let me be the first non-family related person to tell you that you're beautiful. You're beyond beautiful Spencer Carlin."

She's blushing and I'm falling for her all over again. Damn. The things this girl can do to me without realizing it. "Thank you."

"For what, being honest? You don't have to thank me for that." Removing my hand we fall into a silence and it wasn't awkward, well not really anyway. Looking at the clock, I see the time. "Um, so it's kinda late. Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Yeah it's late," Blue Eyes says as I reach over and turn out the lights. We're both laying on our backs until she leans over and places a kiss on my cheek. OH. MY. GOD. She kissed me. Blue Eyes just frickin' kissed me. I can now die happy. "Night Ash."

Turning my head, I see that she's on her side facing me now. Following her example, I turn until I'm facing her. "Night Blue Eyes."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wow. My bed's never been this warm before. Wait, why is there something on my chest? My arms are around something. No not something, but rather, someone. Cracking one eye open I'm greeted by a mass of blonde hair. It only takes me a few seconds to remember what happened last night and I can't help the smile that breaks out. Taking advantage of the situation, I tighten my hold on her. As I do so, she snuggles deeper into me. Yay! She's a snuggler. This day could not have started any better.

I close my eyes, but as I'm close to falling back to sleep I hear my door open. "Hey Ash are you – HOLY SHIT!"

DAMN YOU MADISON! Did you have to be so loud? Damn it. Spencer just woke up, well more like jolted up. Now it's gonna get weird and awkward between us. I guess I can thank Madi for that. Looking at her I see that she's covering her eyes, probably thinks we're nude.

"Um, morning Madison," Blue Eyes says with a small wave before turning her gaze to my comforter.

"Spencer?" Sitting up I see that Madi's a little shocked. Okay she's a lot shocked.

Rubbing my eyes in frustration, I look at my supposed best friend. "Was there something you wanted Madi?"

"Just to see if you were awake or not. But, I'm gonna go now," she says as she backs out the door. Before she's fully out she looks at me with eyes that clearly say, "We're talking about this later chica."

Sitting in silence for a while (we seem to be doing that a lot now) I look up to find Blue Eyes still staring intently at my comforter. "Morning," I say meekly.

She must have been deep in thought coz she jerks a little. Looking me in the eyes, I can see that there is a lot going on in her head. People have said that eyes are the doorway to someone's soul. "Morning."

"So, um, did you sleep well last night?" Oh god. Shoot me now. Can you be any lamer Davies? Did you sleep well? What kind of question is that? Just remind the girl that she spent the night with a hormone raging lesbian. Dumbass.

"Ye-yeah I did. Best sleep I've had in ages actually," she replies; she's looking me in the eyes and her head is tilted again. The cuteness that is Spencer Carlin is gonna kill me one day, but what a way to go.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she says with a little nod. I'm surprised that my face hasn't split from this huge ass smile that's formed.

"WHAT?" Okay, yeah. Definitely shoot me now. Cos I'm sure that in 4 … 3 … 2 …

"Hey Ash, I think Madison's still drunk or something coz she said that …."

Breathe in, breathe out. She's your sister and the other one's your best girl friend, if you kill them then it's just you and Aiden. Actually, I think we'd be fine. I mean, it'll take a while for Aiden to forgive me for killing 'the love of his life' as he likes to call her, but he eventually would. "Yes, Kyla? Is there something that you wanted?"

"Uh um huh. I didn't realize you had company." She looks nervous. Yes, Kyla that's it. Be nervous coz I'm so killing you if you screw this up for me. "I'm just uh, I'm gonna go now. Sorry."

If Aiden comes in next I swear I'm going to scream.

"I think I should go." Wait, what? Shit whiplash, I turned too quickly.

"You're leaving?" Yeah, sound desperate. Now Blue Eyes is going to think I'm clingy.

"It's almost noon. My parents are going to be home soon and I have to be home by then."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go wait downstairs then. Take as much time as you need in the bathroom."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aiden had to get home too so he drove Spencer back to her place. Before leaving though, Blue Eyes kissed me again. It was a peck on the cheek but … Eep! Yeah I just squealed, you tell anyone and you will wish you were dead. Once they were out the door Ky and Madi ambushed me with questions.

"OH MY GOD! Did she just kiss you?"

"She spent the night here?"

"Did you two do anything last night?"

"_Why_ did she spend the night?"

"Who made the first move?"

This went on and on and on until they were both satisfied. Luckily, for them, I had been in a good mood since the last kiss. After they finally decided to leave me alone, they wanted to go shopping. I kindly resigned and went back to my room. I just want to be alone to bask in my happiness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tuesday came too soon.

I'm in a daze all day and morning classes just whiz on by. Next thing I know I'm sitting at our table waiting for the others to show up. Earphones in and head down I don't see Kyla coming until she practically pounces on me. Yeah, really love having a little sister. Why get a dog when your sister can do the same tricks?

"Ashley you'll never guess what I just heard. I mean, I can't believe I didn't hear about it before but I just found out and I thought you would want to know. I mean, of course you would want to know but maybe you already knew but then if you did then you would be doing your little happy dance right now which you aren't so I'm guessing you don't -"

"KY! KY! Just breathe okay. Now tell me. What. Is. It?"

"Spencer broke up with Patrick on Saturday." And right then everything just froze. I couldn't hear anything else. I couldn't even breathe right. I'm too shocked. Blue Eyes broke up with her boy toy, she's free. She's actually single! I can make my move now.

_But wait, she's not gay._

But she did kiss me.

_It was a peck on the cheek._

It was still a kiss, and she did it twice.

_It could've been a friendly 'thank you' kiss and you're just putting too much thought into it._

But what if it wasn't and I didn't do anything? I'd miss my chance.

_But what if it was and you ruined a possible friendship? _

Why are you arguing with me? I'm you.

_One of us has to be the rational one._

"It looks like she heard the good news."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since I told her about three minutes ago."

I'm still awestruck. "Blue Eyes is single," I say in a whisper.

"Who's Blue Eyes?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After lunch I couldn't wait to get to seventh period, it's the only class I had with Blue Eyes this year. On the bright side it's Crafts class and the teacher, Mr. Michaels, is really cool so he doesn't mind what we do as long as we get our work done on time. Walking in I see I'm the first one and cast Mr. M a smile before taking a seat at my usual table.

Blue Eyes walks in a minute later, her eyes finding mine the second she's through the door. Instead of going to _her_ usual table on the other side of the room, she walks over and takes the seat right in front of me. "Hi."

"Hey." And, like every time she's looking at me like that, I break out smiling. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of having The Spencer Carlin sitting with me today?"

It seems that every time I talk to her, I get more confident in what I say.

"The Spencer Carlin?" she questions, an amused smile gracing her face as she tilts her head. Oh god, the head tilt.

"Yes, _The_ Spencer Carlin."

"Well, just so you know, I like to make people happy and today just happened to be your day." She's witty, I like it.

"Really?"

"Really. I woke up this morning and when I looked at my calendar, it had your name on it. Yesterday was Glen." Blue Eyes looks so pleased with her answer it's so adorable and I can't help the laugh that comes out.

"You're a riot Blue Eyes." She's just looking at me, smiling now. "What?"

"Nothing. I just like it when you call me that, it makes me feel special."

"Like special ed, special or special, special?"

"Definitely special, special." Score for Davies. Recap: she's stayed the night and there's no awkwardness, she's single and now there's potential for flirting. I love my life.

After the bell and attendance, Mr. M tells us to get to work. I'm already done with my project, and by the looks of it so is Blue Eyes. Okay, let's see how far I can take this.

"So, people are talking about you."

"Really? And what's so interesting about me that have people talking?"

"Word around school is that you broke up with your pretty boy."

"Well, at least they're talking about something that's true."

"But with that there are about a dozen or so theories as to why one of King High's 'perfect couples' broke up all of a sudden."

There's that head tilt again. "Really now? Hmm, interesting. What are they?"

"They were pretty ridiculous but there was one that caught my attention and it seems to be the most popular rumor."

"And what was that?"

"There's someone else." Looking straight into her eyes, I try to gauge a reaction. She doesn't look shocked or anything, instead she's looking kinda pensive.

"Hmm, at least one of the rumors is true." Okay, wait what? I did not see that one coming. Totally left field right there.

"So there's someone else?" Getting a simple nod of confirmation, the wheels start turning in my head. "Wait, did he cheat on you?" If that idiot cheated, I'm going to kick his ass.

"Nope."

"Did _you_ cheat?" Why did I ask that? No way Blue Eyes would cheat. Now she's gonna be offended.

"Nope." Her face is neutral at this moment, but from the look in her eyes, she seems amused.

"But there's someone else?"

"Yes, there is."

"So he's interested in someone else, and wanted to break up with you before trying to hook up with some girl." Dumbass, Blue Eyes was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Close, but not quite."

"Before trying to hook up with some _guy_?" I tease. And now she's laughing again.

"No. I can assure you that Patrick is one hundred percent straight."

"Then, I give up. What's the real story?" I don't wanna pry and be all noisy but I'm curious! I know, curiosity killed the cat but damn it, I wanna know.

"_I'm_ interested in someone else, have been for awhile, and wanted to break up with _him_ before trying to see if I can get a date with this person." Okay, the ball has gone even further into the left field. I thought she was actually happy with jerk-off; at least she always seemed like it.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Once the shock wore off, I got kinda despondent, but I'm trying not to show it.

"There's no guy."

"But you just said that –"

"I know what I said, but there's no _guy_." What's that supposed to mean? She said that she's interested in someone else, but that there's no – HOLY SHIT! IT'S A GIRL?

"Wai – bu – wha – bu – wha – HUH?"

"Wow, Ash, that's really articulate. Now try using full sentences, or at least words known in the English dictionary."

I'm still sitting there trying to process the information when the bell rings. What the hell? No way it's been fifty minutes already? But I guess time flies when you're imitating a fish.

"I'll see you later, Ash. I have to go before I'm late for practice," Spencer says as she grabs her bag. All the while, I'm STILL sitting there, probably looking like an idiot, but the second she's out that door I'm up and running after her.

"Who is she?" I shout once I'm out of the room. I see her turn around and look at me.

"Who's who?"

"The girl," I reply as I stop not two feet away from her. "The one you're interested in. Who is she?" I ask again, the desperation in my voice evident.

Offering a half smile, Blue Eyes just looks at me for a while. Then, she says, "You."

"Really?" Yeah, you cannot hear the desperately hopeful tone whatsoever.

Stepping towards me, Blue Eyes nods. "Mmhm." Then, she reaches a hand out to tuck some hair behind my ear. Once she's done her hand lingers near my cheek before cupping it. Looking me straight in the eyes, she asks me the one question I've been dying to ask her. "Will you go out with me?"

How many ways can I say yes?


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Okay, here's the second installment of this story. I wanna thank those who reviewed the previous chapter, you guys are hella sweet. =] & they were definitely appreciated coz this is my first SON fanfic. Haha **

**BTW, if anyone's interested, that last chapter was originally inspired by Stevie Hoang's **_**Be With Me**_**. Awesome song.**

**& I mentioned that the last chapter was AU-ish, well this one is very AU. This is how the characters were depicted in my head so … yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, blah blah blah.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nervous, baby sis?" the figure at my doorway asks.

"Yeah, it's not like I've ever done this before," I say, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"What? Going out on a date?"

"No, going out with a girl." Chuckling, the figure walks into my room before getting situated on my bed. "It's not funny Clay! I'm hella nervous!"

"But, weren't you the one who made the first move? If I remember correctly _you_ kissed _her_ and _you_ asked _her_ out."

"Wha – psh – eh – I was possessed! If I was in a sane state of mind I would not have done it," I exclaim, collapsing onto my bed next to Clay. "I'm going to mess up tonight, I know it."

"No you won't, and do you know why?" Shaking my head no I wait for Clay to continue. "Coz you're Spencer Carlin and you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Seriously Clay that was the best you can come up with?" Isn't he supposed to be the smart one?

"It's true! Remember when you were five and still couldn't ride your bike without your training wheels? What did you do? You practiced everyday before Mom and Dad told you to get inside for dinner. And what about the time Glen said you couldn't play on the Little League softball team because it was guys' only? You tried out anyways and made it coz you were better than any of the boys out there, Glen included."

"Heh, yeah. Glen still hasn't forgiven me for that."

"What haven't I forgiven you for?" What is this? Brother-sister-brother bonding time?

"Spencer making the Little League team."

"Urgh, can we not go there?" Shrugging I continue to look at the ceiling. "So you nervous about your date, Spence?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I ask, sitting up and throwing my hands up. Really, just asking is making me more nervous than I already am.

"Cos we wanna know? Jeez Spence, calm down. You got this. Now come on, get dressed and go downstairs. Mom and Dad wanna talk to you before you go out."

Looking at the clock I cannot believe the time. "Shit." Scrambling out of bed I rush to my closet. "I don't know what to wear!"

"You can never go wrong with a t-shirt and jeans." I hear Glen yell out.

"It's the first date, keep it casual." Clay adds.

"Wait, you do know what you're doing tonight right? You're not just gonna wing it?"

"Yes Glen, I have it planned out. As you may notice, I'm not you. I plan things out." And yet, I don't know what I'm wearing tonight. Oh the irony.

"Nerd."

"And proud of it," I yell back. Walking out I check my reflection and decide that this should do. I'm wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pale blue long sleeve v-neck shirt under my favorite black Adidas track jacket and my black slip on Vans. Combing my fingers through my hair I grab some cash and my license, stuffing them in the front pocket of my jeans. Then, I snatch my cell phone from its charging place off my bedside table and put it in my jacket pocket.

Finally turning to my brothers I breathe out, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Took you long enough," Clay jokes as Glen tosses me my keys. Catching my keys, I stick my tongue out at Clay.

"Let's go."

Jogging down the stairs with my brothers in tow I veer left and find my parents in the kitchen. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad," I say as I lean against the counter across from them, fiddling with my keys. Glen jumps onto the counter top, ignoring both of my parents' glares while Clay takes a proper seat on one of the stools. From an outsider's point of view we might almost look like a Hallmark family. HA!

"Hey sweetie, are you nervous?" Dad! Really?

"I won't be if everyone'll just stop asking me that."

"Do you want some tea before you go, to calm those nonexistent nerves?" Haha Mom, you're hilarious.

"No, it's fine. I've got to go soon if I wanna get to Ashley's house by six."

"Psh, with the way you drive? You'll get there in five minutes, even though the ride takes fifteen for a normal person."

"Aw Glenny, you're just jealous that I have a date tonight and you don't," I say super sweetly, and by the disgruntled look on his face I got him. I love being right.

Looking around the table I'm thankful for the family I have, they're really supportive of me. Both Clay and Glen are the best brothers a girl can ask for, and even though Glen can be an ass sometimes I know he cares. Whenever I need a shoulder they're always there to lend me one, or both. As for my parents, they always back me up one hundred percent, no matter what I choose to do as long as I'm happy and safe.

"Now Spencer, I hope you know that the same dating rules apply. Just because it's not a boy doesn't mean they're going to change," my mom states with a raised brow.

"Yes Mom, I know." How cool is it that my parents are okay with me dating a girl? Since Mom is a hardcore Catholic I thought she would've tried to de-gay me or something; I thought she would've started flinging Holy Water at me and reciting some sort of prayer to save me from this "sin." But do you know what she did when I came out to her and everyone else at dinner one night? She looked at me with a confused expression and asked, "That's news? Oh honey, we already knew." Then, everyone went back to whatever they were doing as if nothing had changed. My family is awesome.

"Since it's a weekend we want you home by -" Dad starts.

"Midnight, a minute later and I'm grounded for a week," I recite with a hint of a smirk. "You can trust me, honestly. I'm not going to do anything stupid or irresponsible."

"We know that, but it doesn't stop us from worrying. It's our job," Dad says as he reaches across the counter, and before I can dodge it he ruffles my hair.

"Dad," I whine like a four-year-old as I comb my fingers through it.

"What? You're still my little girl and I will ruffle your hair all I want."

"No point in arguing, I'm going now." Kissing both my parents on their cheeks and waving to my brothers, I walk out of the house and to the driveway.

Damn. I'm in awe whenever I look at this thing. What is this thing? It's my six-speed, four-hundred thirty-four pound baby; my metallic Diablo black 500R Kawasaki Ninja. It took me forever before my parents let me buy this. It may have set me back a couple of grand but it was worth it. Whenever I need to leave the house and think, I just hop onto my bike and ride around for hours.

Zipping my jacket up, I straddle my bike and strap my helmet on. Making sure that the other helmet is securely strapped to the bike I start the engine, and unconsciously smile at the purring that is emitted. Yeah, I'm not your average cheerleader.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pulling up to Ashley's driveway, those nonexistent nerves flare up again. Turning the engine off, I take off my helmet and run my hand through my hair a couple of times while breathing deeply. Helmet hair is such a bitch, one of the prices I pay for my baby but it's worth it.

I have a couple of minutes before six and I need to do something about these nerves.

"This is just a date, it's not like you're going to propose to the girl. One date, you can do this," I say aloud. Yeah, I talk to myself but so does everyone else. I just have the backbone to admit it.

With one last deep breath, I get off my bike. Placing my helmet on one of the handles I make sure the flowers were okay. Before driving to Ashley's I stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of lavender tulips, I didn't know which she would like so I got my favorite. To keep them safe, I placed them partially under the other helmet and I'm so relieved to see that they're still fine.

"It's now or never, Carlin," I whisper to myself as I walk to the door. Using my free hand, I ring the doorbell before unzipping my jacket halfway and then running my hand through my hair again. Deep breathes.

I'm nervous when I hear the locks on the door being undone, but when it's open and I see Aiden standing there with a bowl of chips I can't help but be amused.

"Hey Spencer, here for Ashley?" he asks as he opens the door wider to let me in.

"Hey Aiden, and yeah I am."

Closing the door he begins to walk to a general direction and I follow before realizing that it's the living room. He gestures for me to take a seat on the couch while he gets situated on the recliner, the bowl of clips long forgotten on the coffee table in front of us. "Nervous?"

OH. MY. GOSH! Why is everyone asking me that? "A little," I confess, not wanting to lie to one of Ashley's best friends and be caught doing so. Geez, this must be how Patrick and all those other guys I've dated felt when they went to pick me up. Next time, Ashley is picking me up. Wait, next time? Will there be a next time? Gosh, I hope so.

"Hey, it's okay. But I would like to ask you some questions," he says while leaning back into the recliner, elbows resting on the armrest and hands clasped in front of him. Okay, this is kind of intimidating.

Clearing my throat, I answer with an "Okay."

"I noticed the bike outside, and I'm assuming that it's yours."

"Yes, it is. But there's nothing to worry about. I've had that bike for a long time and I'm a safe rider. I may go a tad bit fast sometimes but I've never gotten into any accidents nor have I gotten a ticket."

"Mhmm. Now, I know it's not a school night but that doesn't mean that Ashley doesn't have a curfew."

"Oh, I know. My parents want me home no later than midnight, but if Ashley's is earlier than that's fine with me." I know that he's not her real father, heck he's just her best friend but I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. Okay, we've spoken a few times but rarely anything other than a "Hey," "Hi," or "What's up?" I know how important Aiden, Kyla and Madison are to her and I want them to really like me. Just because I'm on the squad with Madi doesn't mean that in her eyes I'm good enough for Ashley. I just want all of them to approve of me coz I know that their opinions mean a great deal to Ashley.

"That's good to hear Spencer. Now, since it _is_ a Friday I would agree with your parents and say that before midnight is fine with –"

"Aiden, what are you doing?" Turning to the source I see Kyla and Madison standing in the living room entrance, both of their attentions at Aiden.

"Nothing, I'm just telling Spencer here when she should get Ashley home by and whatnot."

"Right," Kyla says slowly before turning her attention to me. "Hey Spencer."

"Hey Kyla, hey Madison."

"Hey Spencer, Ashley will be down in a bit. Sit down." I do as told, not knowing when I stood up to begin with. Madison takes a seat next to me on the couch while Kyla goes over to Aiden and situates herself on his lap. They're cute together. Strange, but cute all the same.

"So Spencer," Aiden starts again, regaining my attention. "What are your intentions with Ashley?"

If I was drinking something, I'm sure I would be choking right now. I officially feel sorry for all those guys who went through this type of interrogation from my parents and brothers coz I'm sure they were about ten times worse than Aiden is right now. "Um, excuse me?"

"You don't have to answer him Spencer," Kyla assures me before lightly punching Aiden in the shoulder while Madison tries unsuccessfully to hide a chuckle.

"Okay," I say, a little uncertain whether I should answer him or not.

"So Spencer, what do you have planned for tonight?" Madison asks, once she's stopped chuckling.

Before I can answer though, there's a soft "Ahem". Turning again I see that Ashley's come down and I cannot believe how amazing she looks in such a casual outfit. She's decked out in gray skinny jeans, an aqua-colored camisole underneath a white hooded jacket and a pair of low-top white Chucks.

Rising from my seat, I walk over to her. "Hey Ash," I breath out, still in awe of her presence.

"Hey Blue Eyes," she replies with her nose crinkling smile. So adorable. I love it when she calls me "Blue Eyes," makes me all tingly that she would put in the effort of giving me a nickname that isn't Spence, Carlin or Blondie. It shows that she cares.

"Um, these are for you," I say before handing her the tulips. "I didn't know what your favorites were, so I decided to share mine with you."

Oh my gosh, am I blushing? My face is heating up. Yep, I'm definitely blushing.

With that smile still in place she says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ahem, we should head out." Before I make a fool of myself in front of your best friends and sister.

"Um, yeah. Just let me put these in water real quick."

"I've got it Ash, you two just go now," Kyla says as she takes the bouquet and begins to usher us out the door with Aiden and Madison following behind her. Once we're out the door she yells out, "You two have fun."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Madison adds.

"Home by midnight," Aiden shouts.

Wow. That was interesting. Looking at Ashley I see that she's amused by their actions. "Hey," I say again to break the silence.

"Hey."

"So, we should get going right?"

"Yeah, let's."

Knowing that she's right behind me, I make my way to my bike and grab the spare helmet. Turning to give it to Ashley, I see that she's shocked.

"This is what you drive?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I counter her question with my own.

"No, it's just that I never pegged you for a biker and honestly, I've never been on one before." Not surprising. I carpool with Glen and Clay to school. Why bring my bike when I can save gas and hitch a ride with my brothers?

"Well, it's just a night of firsts isn't it? I've never gone out with a girl before and you've never been on a motorcycle," I joke, knowing how lame it sounded but because the light laughter she emits I don't care. I'll be as lame as she wants if I get to hear her laugh again. Handing her the helmet with what I'm guessing a goofy smile on my face, I watch her struggle to clasp it on. "Here, let me help with that."

Moving my hand towards the strap, I clasp it on securely. Noticing the close proximity between us, and only being able to see her eyes through the open visor I can't help the almost inaudible gulp. I then notice that her jacket isn't zipped. "Um, here. You should zip up a little. It can get a little cold riding a motorcycle."

Before she can do it herself, I bring my hands down and zip her jacket three-fourths of the way, allowing my hands to linger there for a moment before stepping back and smiling at her. Straddling my bike I extend my hand to her and help her get on behind me. Once she's on I grab my helmet and put it on, making sure it's secure. After turning the ignition on I reach for her hands, which are lightly placed on my hips and giving me all kinds of tingles, and bring them around my waist. Turning my head to look at her I push her visor down. "Are you ready?"

Getting a nod and a gentle squeeze from her arms, I turn back around and push my own visor down. This is going to be the best ride of my life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For the first time since a long time I nearly crashed. Twice. It's kinda hard trying to focus on where I'm going and what I'm doing when Ashley Davies is sitting behind me. With her helmet clad head resting on my shoulder. And her breasts pressed against my back. And her arms tightening around my waist every once in a while. I'm glad I was able to make it to our destination with both of us still in one piece.

Finding a spot, I park my bike and turn the ignition off. We sit there for awhile, her holding onto me and me drinking in her presence.

Why didn't I do this before? Five months with Patrick was way too long. I should've followed Glen's advice and "grown some balls and asked her out already." But no, I stayed with Patrick. Why? Cos he was safe. Cos I knew what to expect when I'm with him. Cos I was afraid of what this thing between us can lead to. Cos I was afraid of the truth: that I could definitely fall in love with Ashley Davies.

After five minutes of just sitting there, I place on of my hands over hers and turn my head slightly. "We should go now."

Hearing my voice must've jolted her back to reality or something because in an instance her arms weren't around me anymore and she was getting off the bike. Feeling the cold hit my back I frown a little at the loss of her touch. Deciding not to say anything I take my helmet off and place it on one of my handles before getting off my seat, stuffing my keys into my pant pocket, and running my hands through my hair to get rid of any helmet hair.

Turning to Ashley I take the helmet from her hands and strap it back onto the bike. She looks so adorable trying to make sure her hair wasn't messed up. Not knowing what was happening before it was too late, my hand reaches out and combs through her hair. I feel and see her stiffen at the action, but she soon relaxes and welcomes it with closed eyes, causing me to smile adoringly at her. So cute.

After doing so a couple of times I let my hand linger on her the back of her neck before trailing it lightly to her shoulder, down her arm, and finally to her hand. Once our fingers make contact I hesitate in making my next move. As if reading my thoughts, Ashley takes a hold of my hand and entwines our fingers. Looking up at her I'm greeted with that nose-crinkling smile she always seems to do when looking at me, and I smile shyly back.

The silence is finally broken when Ashley takes in our surroundings. "So this is where we're going for our date?"

Looking down I feel a blush emerge. "I know it's a little junior high-ish but I love coming here."

Gentle fingers lightly grasp my chin and I'm staring into a pool of chocolaty goodness. "I love the carnival too."

This causes me to smile, as well as breathe in a sigh of relief. I thought she would've thought this was lame or juvenile. I was so excited when I found out that a carnival was being set up at the pier. Eagerly, I pull her along with me as I power walk my way to the ticket booth.

"Slow down Spence, I don't think the carnival's going to go anywhere anytime soon." Slowing down I sheepishly look at the ground, biting the corner of my bottom lip before looking at Ashley.

"I'm just really excited to be here with you." That warm tingly feeling resurfaces when she squeezes my hand and pulls _me_ to the ticket booth.

"Two night passes, please," Ashley says to the worker once we're there. Now if you don't know what a night pass is (and I'm totally making this up right now), it's a bracelet that allows you to ride any ride without having to deal with tickets and you can only get one after five pm.

The worker hands us the bracelets and says in a bored, monotone voice, "That'll be twenty-one fifty."

Ashley is reaching for something in her pocket, and I'm realizing that she's gonna pay. "No, wait. I've got this."

"No, it's okay. I'll pay for them."

"I asked you out, therefore I am the asker and the asker pays," I say while reaching into my pocket and handing the worker twenty-five dollars.

"But -"

"I paid, it's done," I say, getting my change and pulling Ashley along.

"Fine, but I'm buying food."

"Ash-"

"I'm paying for food," Ashley says while holding my bracelet out to me.

"Fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Our bracelets on, Ashley and I decided that we would just wing it. Walking side by side our hands kept brushing before Ashley grabs onto mine and entwines our fingers. The contact causes warmth to burst through my insides and heat to rush to my face, surely causing a blush to form.

When we pass a ball toss game (the one where you have to knock the bottles down) I see Ashley's eyes widen at the site of all the toys hanging there. Let's see if those summers playing Little League will pay off.

"Do you want one?" I ask, gesturing to the stuffed animals.

"No, that's okay," she says, looking down with a blush of her own.

My mind set I tug her along, pulling her to the booth and pay the man for three balls.

"You don't have to do this," she claims.

Giving her what I hope my award-winning smile (seriously, I won nicest smile back in Ohio two years in a row before moving here) I tell her, "I wanna win you something."

Letting go of Ashley's hand I grab the first ball. Taking my stance I wind the ball back and throw with as much force as I can muster. Hearing the satisfying clink of all the bottles being knocked down I look to Ashley and see her eyes widen in amazement. Like I said, I'm not your average cheerleader.

"See Daddy! She can do it, so can you!" Turning to the voice I see a little girl, about four-years-old, holding onto a woman's hand, who I'm presuming is her mother, and pointing to me while looking at who I'm guessing is her father. The man, seemingly in his mid- twenties, runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "It's not that easy Charlie, I'm sorry."

The little girl looks crestfallen at this but doesn't say anything as her mom picks her up and holds her. Seeing his daughter distraught, the man pays for another round.

I'm brought back to my surroundings when the worker asks which toy I wanted. Looking at the two balls still in front of me I ask him if I can continue playing. Shrugging, he lets me use up the other two balls. Picking one up, I wind back and throw it with the same force as the previous and knock all of the bottles down. The same results occur on my third throw. Little League definitely has its perks.

Once again the worker asks which toy I wanted, this time pointing to the bigger prizes.

"Um, can I get two prizes?"

"Sure, but only the medium sized ones."

Agreeing, I point to an elephant and a blue stuffed dog. Turning to Ashley, I smile shyly and give her the elephant. "I saw you eying it earlier."

That nose-crinkling smile I love so much makes another appearance and I feel those tingles again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um, wait here for a second." Turning to the family of three I walk to the little girl still in her mother's arms. It looks like her father was unsuccessful. Reaching them I hold out the stuffed dog to her. "Here you go sweetie."

I watch in amusement as her eyes grow wide in excitement. Lifting her head off her mother's shoulder she asks, "For me?"

"Yeah, for you. I won two and I only need one."

Grabbing onto the toy and cuddling it tightly to her chest she smiles widely at me, "Thank you!" So cute.

"Thank you," her mother says to me with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know how many more times I would have to play that game before I could even get one of the small prizes," her father says warmly to me.

"It was nothing," I claim. "Looked like she really wanted one. Anyways, I need to go now."

Waving, I make the short walk back to Ashley. Once there I'm taken off guard by the kiss she plants on my cheek. As she pulls away shyly, hands clutching the elephant to her chest, I bring my hand up to the tingling spot her lips had been moments before. "What was that for?"

"For being so sweet and winning that little girl a toy."

"Well, if that's the reaction I get every time I win someone else a prize I'll do it all night."

Smacking me lightly on my upper arm she chuckles. "There are other ways to get a kiss from me, you know," she says coyly.

Gulp. How do I respond to that?

Silence and wide eyes is all I've got.

Damn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three hours later and carnival-ed out Ashley and I walk down the pier until we hit sand. Continuing on we find a secluded area and sit facing the tide. I'm sitting with my knees drawn up to my chest, my right hand gently running over the sand while Ashley is propped up with her hands out behind her, her legs crossed in front of her. The elephant, not forgotten, laid out between us.

I feel like I should tell her what really happened that night. How will she react though? There's one way to find out.

Looking at her I can't help but drink in the sight of her. I know it's cliché, but the way the moonlight is hitting her right now … words cannot describe how beautiful she looks. Breathtaking is definitely an understatement at this moment. She must have felt me staring because now she's looking at me and my gosh those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes.

"I have a confession to make," I whisper out, hoping that she heard me.

"What about?" she asks. Proving that I have her full attention, she changes positions until she is sitting facing me cross-legged with her new favorite toy on her lap.

"That night at the party …"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Flashback**_

"_Glen, I wanna go home," I whine out, getting irritated that my own brother is refusing me._

"_Spence, you got here what? An hour ago? Loosen up and have a drink," my dear brother says, thrusting a cup of beer into my face._

"_Ew, Glen! Get that away from me. How can you drink that? It smells terrible." Oh I've drunken before and let's just say it wasn't pretty. I do not want to relive that experience._

"_But it tastes sssoooo good!" he claims, taking a gulp from the cup before trying to hand it to me again._

"_No thanks. Why don't you just give me the keys to your car and get one of your buddies to drive you home?" I don't even know why I'm here. Oh yeah, Patrick made me come. I don't wanna be here. I hate parties; they're filled with horny, drunken teenagers looking for a good fuck. I'm so not into that. I'd rather be at home, cuddled up with my significant other and watching a movie. Simple. I like things simple._

"_But Spence, this is your chance! You have to do it!"_

"_What are you talking about? You're drunk Glen, let's get you home before you do something stupid. Or at least more stupid than what you usually do." I may love him but it's like a duty, younger sisters _have_ to make fun of their older brothers._

"_You can do it tonight!" Urgh. What. The. Hell?_

"_Glen, you're not making any sense! What can I do tonight?"_

"_Ask Ashley out!"_

"_What the hell? Glen are you insane? One, I'm dating Patrick. Two, she's not interested. Three, I'm dating Patrick."_

"_But you like her, I know you do. Everyone knows you do!" Oh he's definitely drunk._

"_Really? And who is your definition of everyone?"_

"_EVERYONE!" he shouts out, waving his arms around to indicate the whole room. I really doubt EVERYONE knows._

"_Right," I draw out slowly. "Are you giving me your keys or not? If not I'm walking home."_

"_Spencer, grow some balls and ask her out already!"_

"_You. Can't. Make. Me." Not bothering to listen anymore I turn to walk away._

"_Wuss."_

"_What'd you just call me?"I ask, glaring at my brother. I cannot take it when people call me names. I just can't._

"_You heard me: wuss."_

"_Glen, I am anything but a wuss."_

"_Really? Proooove it! Ask. Ashley. Out."_

"_And how do you suggest I do that?"_

"_I don't know, go hide out in her room. Sooner or later, she'll be there. And you'll be there. And you two will both be there. Alone. That, little sis, is when you make a move." With that he leaves me in favor of the beer pong table. He's such a great brother. As you can see, sarcasm and I are the BFFs._

_I don't know how the hell it happened, but the next thing I know I'm in Ashley's bathroom. Why do I let these things happen? Why the hell do I let Glen get to me so easily? Urgh, I should've called Clay._

_**End Flashback**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Let me get this straight, you ended up in my room not because the party was bugging you but coz Glen called you a wuss?" Well, when you say it like that it makes me sound pathetic.

"Yep."

"Hmm." She looks cute, all pensive and whatnot.

"What?"

"Remind me to thank Glen later," she says with a slight smile. I can't help it, I smile back.

"Okay." Okay? That was all I could come up with? Jeez, I' m lame.

And we just sit there like that for awhile. Me with my body still facing the ocean, but my head resting on my knees looking at her while she's facing me. I'm trying to commit this moment to memory. The way the wind is lightly blowing at her hair. The way her tanned skin looks so flawless. The way her lips are quirked up just the tiniest bit on the left side. And the way her eyes shine. They say that eyes are the most expressive features in a person. Through a person's eyes you can see everything, and if the bond is strong enough: feel everything they're experiencing. I want that. And as scary as it may be, I want that with Ashley.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want you to lie to me." I see she's no stranger to sarcasm.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You. That's what I'm thinking about: you." And there's that blush again. Damn. I really want to kiss her right now.

Building up some courage I turn a little to my right. Resting my left hand on her jean clad knee I think I hear her gasp faintly. My right hand goes up next and I lightly grasp onto her chin. Once she's looking at me again I lick my lips slightly as I let my gaze flickers to her lips then back to her eyes. Moving in slowly I allow Ashley time to move back but she never does. Our lips are a breath apart and I keep them there, wanting her to close the space. When she does and our lips are finally touching I swear I saw fireworks, heard the Hallelujah chorus, felt shocks shoot down my spine, and all those other clichés people talk about. If we were standing my foot might have even popped, like in those old movies.

It was short, it was chaste, but it was sweet, it was amazing. Pulling back I rest my forehead against Ashley's. "Wow."

"Yeah wow," was her reply.

Opening my eyes I see that she's staring at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I'm left speechless. It's unbelievable how this beautiful girl is here right now, with me because she wanted to be. It's crazy how I'm on a date with her. It's crazy that I'm falling this fast.

"Best date _ever_," I manage to whisper. And she's smiling that nose-crinkling smile of hers and suddenly it's not so crazy anymore. This is exactly where I want to be, where I'm supposed to be: right by Ashley's side.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Okay, originally this was supposed to be a two-shot but I've got one more chapter in mind. Finals are coming up so it might take a while so bear with me while I type it out.**


	3. Part 3 of 3

**Wow. You SON readers are hella nice … maybe too nice.**

**Sorry for the lateness, but finals are over & I am officially done with the year! Now I have a couple of months of nothingness so I'll probably be writing a lot … unless I get the case of writer's block …**

**Okay, this is the third & last installment of this story. There will NOT be another one, sorry. Now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere, blah blah blah.**

**OH. And a warning: there is major adorable cheesiness to be seen ahead. What can I say? I'm a sucker for fluff. =]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**April 2019**

A lot has happened over the years …

After King High, Blue Eyes and I both went to UCLA, her majoring in film and me in music and business. She now owns her own production company properly called Blue Inc. I had been offered record deals from numerous companies but declined every one of them coz there was no way I'm leaving Blue Eyes to tour so after college I did the next best thing: I opened a record label. It was a slow start but after awhile Pass Time Records became a huge success.

Kyla and Aiden decided to go separate ways when Aiden got his scholarship to Duke and Kyla got accepted to Julliard; they both said that if it were meant to be then they would meet again. And meet again they did, after all Kyla's my sister and Aiden's my best friend, it's kinda hard not to run into each other during Thanksgiving breaks, Christmas breaks, spring breaks, and summer vacations. They now live in New York, Kyla's on Broadway and Aiden got drafted to play for the Knicks. It's like a fairy tale ending for those two, now all they need are a bunch of little min-Aidens running around. Whoa. That's actually a scary thought. Can you imagine a bunch of mini-Aidens running around? I love the guy but one of him is enough.

Madi didn't know what she wanted out of life so she took some time off to travel the world. After a year of partying she decided to get serious and went back to school, majoring in business. She's currently my partner at Pass Time Records. While I handled the musical aspect Madi did most of the paperwork and attended most of the meetings. I might have majored in business but it doesn't mean that I like sitting in a stuffy room discussing contracts.

At this moment, I don't believe that my life can get any better.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leaning against the door frame, I take in the sight before me. It never ceases to astound me how amazing she looks sitting there with little Jordyn on her lap, reading our daughter a bedtime story. It's moments like this that I can't help fall even more in love with her.

"Mommy! You're home!" Jordyn exclaims when she sees me. Hoping off her Mama's lap she rushes to me, her four-year-old body nearly knocking me onto the floor. Using her momentum I spin her around in the air as she giggles. Coming to a stop we clung onto each other before I pull back and puff out a cheek. Knowing that it's her cue Jordyn giggles once again before planting a wet one on me. In return I blow a raspberry on hers, causing yet another fit of giggles to be emitted from my little girl.

"Is Mama getting you ready for bedtime?" I ask, walking us to her bed. Jordyn Mackenzie Davies was born four years ago on March 28, 2015 after six years of dating and two years of marriage. She's the sweetest little girl in the world, never causes trouble or cry without valid reason. I like to think she gets all of her good traits from her Mama but Blue Eyes is adamant on the fact that Jordyn gets her charms from me. I strongly disagree though coz anyone with ears can tell that my Blue Eyes is one helluva smooth talker.

"Uh huh. She was reading me a story."

"Really, and what story was she reading?"

Once we're close enough to her bed, Jordyn wiggles out of my grasp to retrieve the book; holding it up she announces, "Harry Potter!"

Giving my wife an incredulous look I have to ask. "Really Spence, Harry Potter?"

"What? She picked it out," Blue Eyes retaliates as she gets up. "You're home early."

"Yeah, well I was able to finish early and wanted to make it in time for her story," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a kiss. "I can't believe she picked Harry Potter, whatever happened to Dr. Seuss?"

"We finished those back when she was two."

"But _The Cat in the Hat_ is a classic. You can't do better than that."

"Mommy! Let Mama go, we're not done yet."

Turning to the toddler on the bed I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, Harry was about to save Ginny when you came in."

"But wouldn't it be better if I sang you a song than have your Mama finish that chapter?"

"Or Mama can finish the chapter now and you can sing when she's done."

"Well, that's greedy. You can't have both. It's either the chapter or the song," I reply, thinking I won the argument.

"Okay then," Jordyn shrugs. "Mama can finish the chapter and I'll just play that CD you made me for my birthday last month."

Did I mention that my daughter is smart? She gets it from her Mama. Those two will be the death of me one day.

Pouting when I don't have a comeback I settle onto the bed with the other two and listen as Blue Eyes picks up where she left off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**October 2007**

It's been about six weeks since our first date and we've been going out practically every weekend since then. It's nice having someone other than family care for me so much, having someone go out of her way to get me to smile. It's nice being in like with someone.

Spencer Carlin has become, possibly, the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I can't wait to ask her to be my girlfriend. Only problem is: how do I go about doing it? It has to be something romantic and memorable, something we could retell after being together for years.

Wow. I said years. Can I really picture myself committed to someone for that long? If that person is Spencer Carlin then yeah, I really can. It's crazy though, she's not even my girlfriend yet and I'm already picturing a future with her. It's crazy but at the same time it's not coz it's Spencer Carlin and no one can resist falling for her.

"Hey." I'm broken out of my trance by a soft voice before an even softer kiss is placed on my cheek. Turning I see that Blue Eyes has situated herself to my left, her lunch in front of her.

"Hey," I reply back, not being able to hide the wide smile that breaks out whenever she's around.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing," I fibbed.

"Mhm," she replies, head tilted to the left and an eyebrow quirked. "And why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

"Because it's impossible for Ash to go a minute without thinking of anything," Kyla chimes in from her seat across the table. "And judging by the glazed look in her eyes, she was probably thinking about you Spencer."

What. The. Hell Kyla? Where the hell is Aiden? Stupid lunchtime basketball meetings.

"And that blush just proves it even more," Madi adds. Everyone's against me.

"Aw, Ash it that true?" Blue Eyes asks. She's trying to hide that smile, but she's not trying hard enough. "Were you thinking about me?"

"Maybe," I mumble, staring intently at the table top. No way am I gonna let them see me blush again. However, I feel gentle hands touch my cheek before I'm staring into those deep blue eyes. When I finally realize what's happening Spencer is kissing me, slowly, passionately and my head is swimming from all of the emotions coursing through my body.

The warmth on my lips disappears only to reappear near my right ear. "If I could reach up and catch a star for every time I think of you, I'd have the whole night sky in the palm of my hands," she whispers.

Oh crap. Here comes another blush. That was cheesy but so cute. And from the coos I hear, Kyla and Madi heard it too. Great, that's another thing they can tease me about. They'll be quoting Blue Eyes for a good week or so. Damn it. Why'd my Blue Eyes have to be such a sweet talker? But I've gotta admit, she pulls it off well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You guys I need your help with something," I say taking a seat on the couch. It was our weekly movie night and Blue Eyes wasn't able to make it. I was leaning back on the couch next to Madi while Ky and Aiden are cuddled up on the recliner. That boy practically claimed that thing as his years ago. "I don't know how to ask Spencer to be my girlfriend."

Madi practically choked on her drink. "Wait, you two aren't together yet? What's been going on these past six weeks?"

"We're still in the dating phase," I say defensively. "We're taking it slow."

"Six weeks chica, six weeks!"

"I think it's cute. It shows that she cares enough about Spencer to take things slow," Kyla chimes in as Aiden merely nods in agreement.

"But six weeks!"

"Urgh, let it go Madi and help me. I don't know how to ask her and I want it to be romantic, something memorable."

"Do you not have a romantic bone in your body Davies? It's not that hard to think something up."

"I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"It's true, all she had to do before was show up for the sex," Aiden says.

"Ew, Aid that's my sister."

"Babe, you know it's true."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I wanna hear about it. It's disturbing and I have a very vivid imagination." HA! Me too! We probably get it from Dad. Sadly, Kyla can't sing for the life of her.

"While Lucy and Ricky go at it we can come up with something," Madi says as she waves a hand at the pair. "How about a picnic beneath the stars?"

"Ooh, that's good," Kyla smirks. "Spencer seems to have a thing for stars."

And she just had to bring that up. Here comes the blush. "Shut up."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Aiden asks.

"The cutest thing happened today at lunch," Kyla squeals. Please don't say it.

"Cheesy but absolutely adorable!" Madi adds. Oh who am I kidding? There's nothing I can do to stop these two.

"So Spencer, Madi and I were teasing Ash about daydreaming about Spencer when -"

"Spencer plants a big one on her and says, 'If I could reach up and catch a star for every time I think about you -'"

"'I'd have the whole night sky in the palm of my hands.' Ash was blushing like crazy."

Aiden whistles. "Wow Ash, you've got quite the charmer on your hands."

"She's just really sweet," I say, a small smile gracing my face.

"You know they talk like every night," Kyla reveals.

What the hell? "How do you know?"

"I might have listened in on a couple," she says nonchalantly. "It's extremely sweet. I think I've developed some cavities from the excessiveness of it."

"What were they talking about?" Of course Madi wants the dirt. She probably thinks we're having phone sex or something.

"Nothing and everything. They go from talking about their childhoods to favorite colors to school."

"You talk about school?" Madi asks, giving me an incredulous look. "How lame."

"We talk about everything," I say, remembering our conversation the other night. Blue Eyes revealed that she still sleeps with the bear her parents gave to her when she was four; she calls him Mr. Brownie after her favorite dessert. How adorable is that?

Snapping causes me to come back to the present. "Eh chica, you still with us?"

"Yeah, just -"

"Thinking about Spencer," all three of them say.

"Maybe," I mumble. Seriously, this girl's got me thinking about her 24/7. "Can we just get back to the topic at hand? How do I go about asking Spencer to be my girlfriend?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's finally Saturday and I'm nervous as hell. I'm literally shaking from anticipation.

"Ash. Ash. Ashley!"

"What?" Focusing my attention on Kyla I see she's a little agitated, but a little concerned as well.

"I've been calling you for the past minute. What's up?"

"Nothing, just nerves I guess." However impossible it may seem, I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. I've never been in a relationship before. Before Blue Eyes, it's been 'fuck'em and dump'em.' "Did Aiden fix the lights?"

"Yeah, there was a loose bulb so they bought a new set. Now, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," I reply, wiping my hands over my clothes. "Did you get the dress?"

"Yes, Glen brought it while you were getting ready. Look, just go downstairs and wait outside with the others. Madi, Chels and I got the rest."

"You sure Glen didn't say anything to Spencer?" I ask as she begins dragging me down the stairs. Blue Eyes thinks that she's coming over for a simple movie night. Leading me to the backyard I'm blown away with the transformation. "You guys. This is amazing."

Let me break down what happened. After a lot of planning we decided to get Clay, Chelsea and Glen to help. It was pretty easy to get them to agree and soon Madi was giving off orders. From our late night conversations I remembered that Spencer loved Italian food. Originally I had planned on ordering out when Clay revealed that he was a pretty good cook and Glen vouched for him saying that he was almost as good as Mr. C. I've been to dinner at their house a few times so I let him take the reins on dinner and dessert.

Madi had called in to order a glass floor to cover the pool and that came in the other day so that part was settled. I was a bit apprehensive about that part but the guy assured me that the glass was three inches thick and would not break under the circumstances. I hope not, dinner would be on that thing.

Aiden and Glen had gone out and purchased a bunch of white Christmas lights and hung them around the area. Kyla had called a florist a few days ago and ordered twelve dozen lavender tulips: Spencer's favorites. She, Madi, Chelsea and I went to pick them up today and pulled the petals off of eleven dozen of them to scatter around the area while the last dozen waited to be given to Blue Eyes.

Glen had another task besides the lights, probably the trickiest of all. He had to sneak into Blue Eyes' closet and get her white dress and heels to match. According to Chelsea it's the perfect outfit for this night. Since Madi hasn't blown a gasket over anything yet I've concluded that he didn't completely screw up and pick the wrong dress or shoes.

Before going upstairs to get ready I saw that Clay was still making the dessert, brownies á la mode, another favorite of Spencer's while Aiden and Glen carried the table and seats out onto the glass-covered pool.

I've gotta say that Blue Eyes has got the best brothers and friend in the world to be helping me with all of this, not to mention my own sister and friends. These guys are the best.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blue Eyes had arrived an hour ago and from what I've heard, she's upstairs getting primped up by Madi, Ky and Chels. The table is set, the food is out, and the lights are all working, but damn I'm still nervous. This might be too much, too extravagant. Damn it. I should've stuck to something simpler.

And this glass floor isn't making me feel any better.

Hearing voices getting close and heels clicking on the tile floor I quickly smooth out my appearance. My hair was straightened, a red bow carefully placed atop my head and my bangs swept to the right. My spaghetti strapped dress, also red, was made of silk, the front an inch below my knees and the back falling mid-calf. As for shoes Kyla and Madison had rummaged through my closet until they found these four-inch black stilettos.

"Ashley?"

Looking up I feel the wind being knocked out of me. My god she looks absolutely angelic. Her own spaghetti strapped dress was white and only came down to mid-thigh, a fact that I was not aware of but wasn't complaining about; I'll have to remember to thank Chelsea for picking it out. Upon her feet are a pair of white heels that make her legs go on for days. The usually straight golden locks I was so accustomed to were curled and teased to be given a look of volume but otherwise left down and cascaded around her shoulders. Her face was clear of make-up aside from eyeliner and lip gloss, just the way I liked it; she didn't need all that gunk to look beautiful.

Her eyes are wide with what I hope to be a mixture of amazement and shock as she takes in the sight before her.

"Ashley?" Again I'm knocked out of my stupor, and this time she's walking towards me. As she's taking a step onto the glass floor I quickly grab the bouquet sitting on the table beside me and hold them out to her.

"Hey."

"Hey," Blue Eyes replies as she takes the bouquet, smelling the flowers with a content-looking smile gracing her features. "What is all of this?"

"Dinner," I reply simply.

"Just dinner? Cos it looks like you went through a lot of trouble that paid off. This is beautiful Ash."

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"Why tonight? What makes this night so special?" she asks with her trademark head tilt. Is she trying to kill me with that look? She could get me to do so many things with that head tilt; add in a smile and I'm a goner.

"Coz tonight's the night I ask you to be my girlfriend," I say, looking directly into those baby blues. "And it's also the night I hope you say 'yes.'"

After that statement, silence is casted down on us and either one of us says a word. Why isn't she saying anything? Why are you just looking at me? Say something Blue Eyes. You're killing me with the silence. Shit. Does this mean 'no'? Is she rejecting me with silence? My goodness Blue Eyes, if you're saying 'no' then just say it; don't let me stand here looking like a complete idiot.

An idiot who woke up at the crack of dawn in order to get all of this put together. An idiot who asked your brothers and best friend for help in hopes that you would agree to be my girl. An idiot who was dumb enough to let her guard down around you coz she thought you could be _the one._

SAY SOMETHING! And what's with the smile?

"I can't say 'yes' if you don't ask me Ash."

Oh. OH. Well I feel like an idiot.

"Blue Eyes," I say, staring straight at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**April 2019**

"Ash. Ash, baby, wake up." That voice and the combination of a light shaking of my shoulder brings me out of my slumber. Opening my eyes I see that I'm still in Jordyn's bed, my little girl is curled against my side clutching onto the stuffed elephant her mama won for me so many years ago (wow I feel old) and my Blue Eyes is standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," I rasp out while rubbing at my eyes tiredly.

"Hey yourself," she whispers. "Come on, let's tuck her in and get to our own bed."

Nodding I carefully crawl out of the bed and situate my daughter comfortably on her back, bringing the comforter over her small frame. Stretching upwards I let out a small groan before letting my arms fall to my side, catching the hand offered to me. Leaning down I place a kiss on Jordyn's forehead before whispering, "Night Baby Girl."

Blue Eyes does the same and whispers, "Sleep tight sweetie" before gently tugging me out of the room.

In a semi-awake trance I make it to our bedroom without bumping into anything. The second the door is shut I'm pulling off my shirt and jeans and pulling on the large night shirt handed to me. I stumble to the bed and crawl under the comforter, seeking warmth. However, it isn't until Blue Eyes is next to me, on her side with her arm wrapped around my stomach and mine around her shoulders that I am content.

"Night Ash."

"Night Blue Eyes."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mommy! Mama! It's time to get up! Up! Up! Up!" Urgh. What the?

"Come on! It's Saturday!" Right. Saturday. So why are we waking up so early? I miss the good ol' days when Jordyn was still in her crib with those nice big bars keeping her in. We'd know she's safe and I'd get an hour or so more of sleep. But then came the big girl bed, and now I'm getting woken up at the crack of dawn. Okay, it's eight o'clock but come on! It's Saturday!

"Baby Girl it's still early. Go back to sleep," I grumble, allowing my eyes to open halfway. When the bouncing doesn't stop I reach out to grab onto the overexcited four-year-old and turn over so I'm hovering over her. Placing my hands strategically in place I ask, "Are we going back to sleep?"

"Haha, no," she giggles out. Okay, don't say I didn't warn her. Looking to the side I see Blue Eyes looking highly amused.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"Let's do it," she says before the two of us lung at the small girl. Shrieks and giggles filled the room as we continued to tickle Jordyn, showing no mercy until "Okay! I give! Mommy! Mama! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Ceasing the attack Blue Eyes and I settle on either side of the heavily breathing little girl. "Well, I don't know about you but I can't go back to sleep now. So who's up for breakfast?"

Eyes brightening with her childish glee Jordyn asked, "Can we make chocolate chip pancakes?"

"With whip cream and a strawberry on top!" I exclaim with a tap on her nose even though I know it's not the healthiest breakfast for a growing four-year-old and that I'll get scolding for even suggesting it.

"Isn't that a little too much junk food for breakfast?" my oh-so-lovely wife asks with an eyebrow quirked in my direction.

"Come on Spence, it's not like we do this every day or even every week. A little sugar isn't gonna do any bad."

"She's gonna have a sugar rush and be off the walls."

"That's why afterwards we're going to the beach so she can use all of that energy."

"Really Mommy? We're going to the beach today?" Hopeful eyes look up at me, the same eyes she inherited from her Mama; she also got the pout from her Mama. Like I said, those two are gonna be the death of me.

"Well Baby Girl, do _you_ wanna go to the beach?" I ask already knowing the answer. The beach is our favorite place to go as a family.

"Beach! Beach! Beach!" she begins chanting as she jumps out of our bed and runs out the door, probably to put on her swim suit.

"I'll start the batter, you get the girl," Blue Eyes sighs as she leans in to give me a chaste kiss. "Hmm and good morning."

"Morning," I breathe out. As she gets out of bed I allow myself to fall backwards and take a moment to bask in the feeling of the numerous pillows surrounding me. Life has been too generous to me. Everything that I have now: a beautiful wife, an adorable daughter, a supportive sister, two amazing best friends, awesome in-laws, it's so much more than I can ask for. What did I ever do to deserve any of this?

You know what, screw those thoughts. I'm not going to bother wondering why I was so blessed. Instead I'm going to appreciate everything and everyone I have in my life and make the best of every single day. These past years with Blue Eyes have been incredible and the oncoming years will be just as incredible, if not more, if I have anything to say about it. And it'll start with me getting out of this bed and to my daughter's room.

It takes a little motivation but I'm able to pull myself away from the comfortable pillows and make the bed. Once the sheets are in place I bring my arms over my head and stretch, twisting one way then the other to work out any kinks.

Okay, let's see what my Baby Girl is doing right now. Walking towards the four-year-olds room I hear the ending verse to a song I recorded specifically for Jordyn's birthday. Standing in the doorway I watch in amusement as the ball of energy parades around her room in nothing but her one-piece suit and shorts, a comb in one hand as she sings along to the lyrics. I remember doing that way back when I was six, watching my dad performing on MTV as I dance around the living room in one of his button-up shirts wishing I could be just like him.

As the song comes to an end I bring my hands together in a slow clap, catching the brunette's attention. Realizing she has an audience, Jordyn bounds her way to me, "Come on Mommy sing with me!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm I shake my head lightly. "Baby Girl we've gotta go help Mama with breakfast. And the sooner we finish breakfast the sooner we get to the beach."

Blue eyes lighten up as if coming to a realization. "Well what are you doing standing there for? Let's go!"

Quickly she bounds down the stairs and I chuckle as I follow. "Was I that excited when I was four?"

"MOMMY! COME ON!"

Maybe we should nix on the whip cream and strawberry toppings.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**That's it. That's all I've got for this story. Hope you liked it. =]**


End file.
